Waxing Gibbous
by Anarchy Is Liberation
Summary: AU. Kennedy Clearwater is the youngest of the three, if only by three minutes on Seth's part. Living life post-Leah/Sam breakup is difficult enough, with the addition of freshman year and staring on the volleyball team. Kennedy has no time for Sam's newest BFF to be trailing after her like a lost duck. He doesn't seem to care. OC/Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Waxing Gibbous - **_**_AU. Kennedy Clearwater is the youngest of the three, if only by three minutes on Seth's part. Living life post-Leah/Sam breakup is difficult enough, with the addition of freshman year and staring on the volleyball team. Kennedy has no time for Sam's newest BFF to be trailing after her like a lost duck. He doesn't seem to care. Kennedy/Paul._

* * *

><p>The "Gibbous" moon means it is growing and is so named from a Greek root of the same name because it resembles a humped back. It is growing in both appearance and in intensity. <strong>It's moving towards it's fullness.<strong> Obviously it's grown now since the Half Moon we recently went through and so have we. We had obstacles then and we were being led to follow our gut instincts and intuitive faculties to better guide our lives. We've now grown in some area. **And we now strive to improve ourselves**.We very much want our place in society to have _meaning._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay, so Stephenie Meyer was a little cryptic on ages, but I do know that Paul first shifted roughly around 16. The part that confuses me about that is that he ends up imprinting on Rachel, who had _finished _college. But if Paul had shifted at 16, and Rachel was anywhere near his age, he would've imprinted on her then. So. That would make her, what, two years older than him, at the least. Which isn't wrong or anything, but whatever. I'm assuming Sam in around 23 or something, because again, I don't know the ages. Leah's maybe 20. Seth and Kennedy are 14. Jared will be 17, which leaves Jake, Quil, and Embry to be about, oh, 15 . Just letting you know, in case the age difference bugs you. Quite honestly, I always pictured Paul to be a bit older, but this'll work better with the story, so:)

* * *

><p><em>Story Quote: I want to ask you to be my inspiration. To infatuate my humble senses with your pure and unearthly fire, to startle my slumbering consciousness with a vivid rapture beyond imagination … But I cannot seem to find the right words to say.<em>

* * *

><p>Kennedy threw open Leah's door, barging into the dark room with a purpose. "Up!" she shouted, flinging the blankets off her older sister and onto the floor.<p>

Leah glared at her from her curled position, knees tucked up against her chest.

"Enough is enough," Kennedy continued, going to the window to whip open the curtains. Leah hissed. Kennedy ignored it. "I gave you three days, which is two too many for an asshole like him."

Him. Sam. Kennedy had learned that his name was tantamount to sacrilege in their house, now.

"Never called him an 'asshole' before," Leah pointed out, slowly sitting up and placing her feet on the floor.

"Because you were dating, and I was being considerate," Kennedy told her, ignoring the fact that she was never polite for the sake of being considerate. She rummaged through the clothes on the floor, pulling up a pair of jeans and a relatively clean shirt. "But I always thought he was a judgmental stick-in-the-mud."

Which was a total lie. Kennedy had adored Sam. He'd been her big brother, and she adored him beyond words. It hadn't been like Seth, who was more her other half than brother.

Seth was the guy she had prank wars with, who giggled with her over _Jackass _and let her kick his ass at _Mario Kart. _Sam was the guy she curled up on the couch with the watch _The Notebook_, who told her she looked beautiful every time he saw her.

To be honest, she kind of wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for forever, too. But Leah needed her, and damned if Kennedy was going to let her wallow like a loser.

They were Clearwaters. They wallowed in style.

Kennedy waited until Leah was dressed before nodding in satisfaction. Her older sister still looked like shit, but it was better than before. Barely.

"We're going to the junkyard. You're driving."

Leah grumbled nastily, but Kennedy ignored it with ease born of years of practice.

The drive to Thom's Junk Yard was quiet and short, over in ten minutes. "Now what?" Leah asked, sounding tired, like their little excursion had sapped the energy out of her already. Which was too damn bad, because they were just getting started.

Kennedy gave her a smile and slid out of the truck. She'd put two baseball bats in the bed of the old Chevy, and handed one of them to Leah. "This way, grasshopper," she ordered sagely.

Leah snorted, but did as told. It was disconcerting, the way her sister listened docilely to everything she was told (unless it was Seth who told her to do something, just out of principle), and Kennedy cursed Sam for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Thom had set aside a nearly intact car for them, with only the rear window and one of the headlights missing. Kennedy made a sweeping motion. "Have at it."

Leah stared blankly. "What."

Kennedy sighed dramatically. "You can't beat the crap out of That Asshole," she pointed out slowly. "It's considered aggravated assault." Leah snorted. "But this car won't press charges. So. Have at it."

They both stood there for a few seconds, Kennedy waiting for her sister to make the first move. And then Leah swung, shattering a back window. Kennedy cheered, bringing her own bat down on a side mirror. They couldn't take metal bats to Sam's kneecaps, but the car would do.

Kennedy danced around the car, slamming her bat against the only remaining headlight, and then back off. Watching Leah destroy the car was heartbreaking, because Kennedy could practically _feel_her sister's confusion and heartbreak and anger. But it was a necessary thing. For her and Leah, violence had always been the answer. Their mother had been to school every week because of one of them, either punching a student or cussing at the teacher or whatever else they could think of.

Seth was the nice Clearwater, always sweeping up the mess his sisters made with a smile and some charm.

They'd cooled down, Leah more than Kennedy, but they always reverted to it when the opportunity was there.

Kennedy wanted nothing more than to break the car with her sister, but knew _this_particular therapy session was for Leah's benefit. She was pretty sure Seth had a stash of breakable plates in his room for her to throw.

Either way, Leah was crying, and Kennedy was doing her best to ignore the fact. She could remember the last time Leah had cried - hell, any of them. Okay, so maybe Kennedy had cried the last time she watched _P. S. I Love You_, but that didn't count.

Leah hadn't cried when Sam had told her, sincerely and remorsefully, that he couldn't be with her anymore because he was in love with their cousin Emily, and please don't be upset, Lee-Lee, I didn't _mean_for this to happen.

Her lip curled in distaste. She had thought he was better than that. She had thought he was better than some lame ass excuse, a lets be friends, and hightailing it out the house. Kennedy couldn't stand people who ran from their problems.

Kennedy looked back at Leah and the car, noting with some amusement that the driver door was barely clinging to it's hinges. Leah was winding down, swinging with less force and her sobs quieting.

Her phone buzzed, a short series of three vibrations. She pulled it out, sliding open the text.

From Seth: r u guys done being violent psychos?

She snorted, sending back a short 'yes' and sliding her phone back into her pocket. "Feel better?" she asked, tapping her bat against the dirt.

Leah rubbed her forearm under her nose, no doubt wiping away snot. Kennedy pulled a face, but said nothing. Because she was a nice sister. "A bit," Leah admitted.

"Enough to get off your ass and get back to work?"

"Tired of doing all the hard work, little girl?" Leah sneered, and Kennedy let out a short laugh.

"You know it," she agreed, swinging her bat up onto her shoulder. "Now c'mon, Seth is up my ass about when we're gettin' home." An exaggeration, maybe, but Kennedy wasn't the texting type. A text meant severe need or severe boredom, neither of which were good in tandem with her twin. "Also, I have a breakup playlist," she grinned.

Leah shook her head, muttering an amused, "Loser."

Kennedy sniffed, mock insulted. She'd put a lot of time into that damn CD, which was a horrifying mix of P!ink and Taylor Swift with some angry housewife music thrown in. Her personal favorite was _I Shaved My Legs For This?_

The ride back home was filled with angrily belted out lyrics, and Kennedy was pretty sure they both felt better when they went to bed that night.

Kennedy would've felt better if school didn't start the next day, but she'd take the small mercies.

* * *

><p>Kennedy woke up to her bed being overturned and Leah cackling. "I regret everything," she mumbled, pulling herself out of the mess.<p>

"Payback's a bitch," Leah sang, though it wasn't much of a payback. More of a thank you, really, all things considered. The last time Kennedy had really pissed her sister off, she'd woken with half her hair missing. A rude awakening was infinitely better.

Kennedy absolutely adored her hair.

"I'm up, I'm up," she grunted, rubbing at her eyes. Vaguely, she heard Seth coo, and flicked him off. Both Seth and Leah laughed at her.

She took after her father, in that she was a terrible morning person. Seth and Leah and mom were the worst kind of happy in the morning.

Her outfit was folded on top of her dresser, having been picked out last night, because if Kennedy had to find something to wear in the morning, it would be pajamas. She'd learned to think ahead. She stumbled down the stairs after pulling on her skinny jeans and scoop neck top, her hair still a curly mess.

"Don't you look chipper this morning," mom joked. Kennedy squinted at her, choosing to stuff her face with the pancakes laid out for her rather than saying something. It would likely be something sarcastic and rude, and mom would end up waking her over the head.

"I put your lunches in your backpacks," mom told her and Seth, "Which are by the door, with all your supplies in them." Kennedy grimaced, making a mental note to empty out most of it. The school list had been ridiculously long and pointless, including many things like a mini-stapler and glue.

She was not going to her first day of high school with glue in her backpack. The look on Seth's face said about the same thing. Leah snickered into her pancakes, and Kennedy kicked her shin.

Breakfast was probably the most important meal in their house, and Sue always went all out. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, toast, eggs, and little individual bowls of fruit. Breakfast was Kennedy's favorite meal, and had been since she was little.

"_Nothing brightens the day like family," _her mother had told her, once. "_It's why breakfast is so important." _Kennedy had nodded with all the wisdom of a six year old. "_Seeing Seth in the mornin' makes me happy," _she admitted. "_Except for when he looks like a stupid head with his hair all," _she held her hands behind her head, fingers sticking up to imitate his bedhead.

If they could have breakfast at noon, life would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

_Story Quote: I want to ask you to be my inspiration. To infatuate my humble senses with your pure and unearthly fire, to startle my slumbering consciousness with a vivid rapture beyond imagination … but I cannot seem to find the right words to say._

* * *

><p>"You're so much fun in the morning," Seth cooed, throwing an arm around Kennedy's shoulder and nuzzling his nose against her temple.<p>

Kennedy had learned two majorly important things during her fourteen years of life; one, Seth Clearwater had no sense of personal space whatsoever, and two - anyone who bore the Clearwater name was a _morning person. _Baring, of course, Kennedy, because this was life, and life was exceedingly unfair.

Her father, Henry, was a morning person by habit. Decades of getting up at the crack of dawn to work at the steel mill, and then, after it closed, fishing. He wasn't exactly chipper, but he could string together full sentences and a smile every once in a while. Sue was just happy all the damn time (except for that one time when she caught Leah and Sam in the shower together, but Kennedy did her best _not _to think about that particular incident), more so in the mornings than any other time, it seemed.

"_Morning is what starts the day," _her mother used to tell her. "_If your morning isn't good, your day won't be, either. So put a smile on that pretty little face, Kenny."_

Seth went without saying. The day he _wasn't _happy was the day the world ended.

Out of everyone, Leah was the one who shouldn't have been a morning person. She was snappy, bitchy, and all around standoffish. It should have been worse in the morning. Alas, it was more like she spent her allotted happy time in the morning and left non for the rest of the day. Kennedy had the sneaking suspicion that Leah was a morning person by virtue of annoying everyone around her.

Kennedy was a morning person, when those mornings happened after noon.

She grunted, slanting her knobby elbow into Seth's ribcage. He wheezed, pulling away with a mock wounded look. "So mean to me," he moaned. "I even snuck you some coffee, but no -" he was cut off by Kennedy, who had wrapped herself around him and shoved her face close to his, brown eyes wide and pleading.

"Please," she whined, eyes watering for extra effect. It was something she'd learned to do when she was younger to get her dad to do what she wanted. Leah was the kid who threw a tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted, Seth accepted a 'no' with a small amount of pouting and some slumped shoulders, but not Kennedy. Oh no, if she wanted it, she'd get it.

Sue never fell for the crocodile tears, but Henry did, so Kennedy never really cared.

Seth made a show of falling for them, but never actually believed it.

"I dunno," he drawled, eyes drifting off into the distance dramatically. "I think I'm going to bruise. I have a delicate constitution, Ken, you know that."

Kennedy huffed, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

'What do you want?"

He grinned, bright and cheerful, and Kennedy felt her own lips lift into a mirroring smile. "Let me explain you a thing, sister mine," he told her dramatically, throwing an arm over her shoulder again and sweeping the other one in front of them, encompassing most of the school grounds. "This is freshman year. Do you know what comes with freshmen year?"

"Volleyball," she answered automatically.

"Well, yes," he agreed. "But more than that."

"The goth phase, the term 'freshy'," she started. "Swirlies, sexual identity crisis. The end of life as we know it, your social survival and delicate constitution -"

"Shakespeare," he cried, shoving her. "Shakespeare, Kennedy, freshman year starts _Shakespeare_, oh my god."

"Oh. That, too," she conceding. "What, you want me to do your _Romeo and Juliet _essay for you, oh light of my life?" she asked sarcastically.

"Assist," he corrected. "I prefer the term 'assist'."

_Yeah, _Kennedy thought wryly. _You would. _He'd said the same thing in fifth grade when they'd read _The Boy In The Striped Pajamas _and the teacher had assigned everyone an individual project. Kennedy had ended up doing both, the teacher had somehow known, and the day ended with neither of them getting dessert, Leah snickering into her chocolate pie, dad putting on a disappointed air, and mom _actually _being disappointed.

They'd gotten better over the years.

"Do my math and I do your English," she offered, just like she did every year.

"Deal," he agreed, handing over the coffee.

Kennedy cooed, bringing the travel mug to her mouth and taking a long, enjoyable sip. "Schedule," she demanded, fishing hers out of her back pocket and handing it to Seth. He complied, handing over his so they could hold them side by side to compare.

"Gym," she pointed out, "Coach Karr, third period. Monday, Wednesday, Friday."

"B Lunch."

"Spanish, Level One, Ms. Brown, sixth period. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday."

"Not too bad," he mused, swapping their schedules back. "You signed up for AP Humanities?" he asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," she shrugged. AP classes looked good on college applications, and Kennedy had been high on the idea of high school. Now, she was regretting signing up for anything with the term 'Advanced Placement' attached to it.

"Have fun with that," he laughed, ducking away from her weak punch with ease.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand lackadaisically. "See ya in gym," she told him, heading off to her first class, which happened to be AP Humanities. The class itself only lasted for one term, so after Christmas she'd be stuck in _Food Prep.__ Level I_, which was only marginally better.

Kennedy couldn't cook at all.

It was kind of pathetic.

La Push High was small, consisting of two two-story buildings connected together by a beaten concrete path, a few pods in the back, and the newly renovated gym (the story was that there had been electrical damage, but Kennedy was pretty sure someone set it on fire. Not that she was complaining). Finding the right classroom was easy, and Kennedy was happy to note that the door was open.

"Good morning."

Kennedy had seen Ms. Creek around the Rez plenty of times; at the diner, the grocery store, even the Forks library once or twice. Forks was a small town, the Reservation was even smaller, and people were bound to run into each other. Besides the polite 'How are you? Oh, that's good, I'm doing good, too,' they had never really talked. Still, she recognized the Boston twang and short stature that she'd seen around town.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not?" she quipped. Ms. Creek laughed, and she wasn't the only one. Kennedy was surprised to see an older boy in the back of the class, a small grin on his face.

"Or that you feel that it is a good morning," he continued, "Or that it is a morning for one to be good on."

"All of them at once," she laughed, deciding to take the seat next to him. "Can I?" she asked, motioning at the desk.

"No," he deadpanned. Kennedy grinned, plopping down without any grace into the plastic chair.

"Too bad."

"Well, I can tell this is going to be a fun class, already," Ms. Creek said, uncapping a marker to write on the board. "What grade are you two in?"

"Junior," he answered. "Embry Call, by the way," he said to her, holding out a fist. Kennedy bumped it, giving him a grin.

"Freshy," she joked.

"What, no name?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I'll be keeping my air of mystery and intrigue for as long as possible."

"Ah," he breathed, a look of understanding on his face. He nodded. "It's something embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Oh, completely. Almost as bad as Embry."

"Ouch."

They stared at each other for a beat, then burst out laughing.

Kennedy figured, for someone who didn't like mornings, this was one turning out pretty good.

* * *

><p>AN: Kennebry is going to be my favorite bromance, I can see it now. He was the first wolf I fell in love with, it makes sense that he'd be Kennedy's first, too (platonic, yo, I swear). Anyhoo, shoutout to <em>DitzyBrunette89, Emmettluver2010, nessafly, WeJustPretend, SilverSwagxX, <em>and _brankel1_for reviewing:)

For _SilverSwagxX_: I'm glad you like the Kennedy/Leah relationship, and I hope you learn to love the Seth/Kennedy one, too. I realize, though, that having siblings isn't always fun, so there'll be some rough patches. I have two sisters, actually, and I always wanted a brother, lol. Wanna trade? Also, if I get anything volleyball related wrong, _please_correct me. I haven't played in a while, and I can remember the basics, it'll be nice to have someone to double check everything:)

ANN: So, the girl in the picture is _Fivel Stewart, _and she's also BooBoo Stewart's (Seth Clearwater actor) sister. I think she;s absolutely adorable, and definitely who I picture Kennedy to look like. Just, idk, letting everyone know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Story Quote: I want to ask you to be my inspiration. To infatuate my humble senses with your pure and unearthly fire, to startle my slumbering consciousness with a vivid rapture beyond imagination … but I cannot seem to find the right words to say._

* * *

><p>The first week went exactly as it should have. Which is to say, they learned absolutely nothing except which teacher was lenient on tardies and which one liked to save trees by not handing out more papers than necessary.<p>

Kennedy was also pretty sure that Embry was the mirror of her soul. They'd only had the one class together, but they'd spent most of the class period making ridiculously stupid jokes and quoting movies at each other. He had the same lunch, but he spent it with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara the Fiftieth, or however many times the name had been recycled.

Her eyes skated towards where her new friend was sitting, just near the other side of the cafeteria. He caught her eye and grinned, pulling a funny face, much to his friend's bemusement. Kennedy laughed, pulled the same face.

"How am I related to you?" Seth sighed, sounding reluctantly amused.

"You know you love me," she sang, batting her eyelashes at him. "Are you gonna watch my volleyball tryout?" she asked, fidgeting nervously in her seat.

It wasn't that she _needed_him there, per sey, just that she preferred it. He was a bit like a lucky charm, and if worse came to worse, she could distract the competition with his adorableness.

"Of course!" he grinned, showing off his dimples. "I even made a sign. With glitter," he told her. Kennedy laughed, clapping her hands together in glee.

"You didn't."

"I did," he answered smugly.

They fist bumped before going back to their lunch. Sue had packed them an awesome Italian sub with chips and cookies, and a little bottle of Sunny-D because Kennedy was in love with orange juice. "So, how are your classes?" she asked.

"Not too bad, actually. And hey, any idea why that guy is staring at you?"

"Hm?" she turned to where her twin was looking. "Oh. Him." She waved a hand, turning back to Seth. "He does that, just ignore it."

"Ignore it?" Seth asked, exasperated. "You know who that is, don't you?"

"Mhm," she agreed, poking at the cookie. She couldn't tell if it was oatmeal with chocolate chips, or oatmeal with raisins. Knowing her mother, it was the latter. Paul Lahote, senior, and all around the _stay the fuck away from _boy of La Push. Kennedy was pretty sure _he _was the one who'd burnt down the gym last year.

Being small, La Push had a lot of gossip. It was a bit like a soap opera, actually, which was kind of pathetic. Everyone knew just about everything, and if they didn't, they made something up. Like her new friend, Embry; his mother, Tiffany, had moved to La Push when she was two months pregnant, no husband or boyfriend in sight. Which was enough to start some drama, really, except her friend looked a lot like _his _friend. And that kind of resemblance wasn't about to be ignored - at least, not behind their backs.

Paul Lahote was gossip, too. His father, Ethan, was born on the Rez, and moved to Tacoma for college. There, he met a woman named Alex Lowman, they got married, had a baby. Happy ending, or it should have been. Ethan showed up one day with an eight year old Paul at his hip, ranting and raving about 'that biker bitch' and her 'fucking biker brother.'

Needless to say, people _talked. _They talked even more when Paul showed less than stellar anger management. Even with the four year difference, Kennedy knew he was practically a permanent fixture in the principal's office; and that the only reason he hadn't been expelled was because Forks wouldn't take him if he was.

"Why is he staring at you?" Seth hissed, leaning across the table.

Kennedy shrugged, tangling her fingers in his. "He bumped into me on Monday," she told him. "Turned around like he wanted to slam me into a locker or something, but just ended up staring." Creepily, but she was a pro at ignoring it by now. "Now, he watches me whenever he can."

Seth looked stricken, and she could understand. Really, because she'd look the same way if some wannabe delinquent had spent an entire week eyeing her twin like a piece of meat.

"I figure, maybe if I ignore it, he'll go away." Which probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

"Let me know if anything happens?" Seth asked quietly. Kennedy gave him a small smile, tightening her fingers around his for a second.

"If something happens, you'll know," she told him dryly, "Mostly because I'll be in the principal's office for kneeing a fellow student in the balls."

Seth laughed. "Yeah, that's about right."

She laughed with him, catching sight of Embry making another face it her. She pulled one back. Seth sighed. "And we're back to this."

* * *

><p>Paul knew he was making an ass out of himself.<p>

He _knew, _okay, but he could stop. He ragged on Jared for doing exactly what he was doing when the older wolf had imprinted on Kim, and if he could stop, he _would._

But she was just so damn perfect, he couldn't help himself.

He'd been a freshman when Leah Clearwater had been a senior; they hadn't run in the same circles, or had the same classes, but he'd known that she had two younger siblings. He hadn't paid much attention to it. Why would he? She was just some girl he'd gone to school with, she wasn't important.

He kinda wished he'd paid attention to it before. Maybe it would be easier, loving Kennedy the way he did if he actually _knew _her. Knew why she liked volleyball so much, what kind of movies she liked and if she was a picky eater.

She was completely unknown to him, and he _hated _it. He narrowed his eyes at her, watching the way she laced her fingers together with her brother's. She wasn't a small girl, not like Kim, who could probably star as a dwarf in the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. He figured Kennedy was normal height, for a fourteen year old girl.

He cringed, dropping his face into his hands. _She was fucking fourteen, _he was in love with a fourteen year old girl. "Jesus, fuck," he sighed. He could just imagine what his uncle would say.

Nothing, actually, except laugh. Because his uncle was an asshole like that.

He looked back up, just in time to see her pull a face. He tracked the motion, growling. _Embry Call. _He was going to have to do something about that. His teeth snapped together, shoving down the wolf in him that wanted to rend the bastard limb by limb.

Sam said it was completely normal. That because he wasn't near her, wasn't talking to her, that his wolf would be more volatile.

"_Because that's exactly what we need," _Jared had muttered.

Paul could understand.

He wasn't exactly known for his self restraint.

"How long has he been staring at you, again?"

Paul came to alertness at the question. He needed Seth Clearwater to like him. Things would go so much easier if Seth liked him; he knew her twin meant a lot to Kennedy, so getting the boy to like him would be a step in the right direction.

Watching his sister like a fucking creep probably wasn't winning him any favors.

"Since Monday."

_Fucking Monday. _He hadn't wanted to go to school. Hell, he probably would've dropped out by now and gone back to Tacoma if his uncle wasn't so insistent on him finishing. Sam had sent him on patrol Sunday, and he hadn't gotten home until midnight. It seemed like his alarm went off ten minutes after he finally crawled under the covers. But his dad wouldn't let him stay home; Ethan didn't know anything about the Quileute legends being true, and Paul wasn't about to tell him.

Ethan Lahote couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything important.

A part of him thought that, maybe, if he'd stayed home, he wouldn't have imprinted on her. Wouldn't have accidentally bumped into her, with her pretty hair and stupid _Guns 'N' Roses _t-shirt.

That maybe, if he'd stayed home, he wouldn't have imprinted on a fucking _fourteen year old girl_.

He was going to end up in jail.

Not that it was new, he always thought he'd end up there, just not for statutory rape or fucking stalking a _fourteen year old girl._

"Paul, buddy ol' pal," Jared called, sliding into the seat next to him with a shit-eating grin. "I can feel you thinking all the way on the other side of the cafeteria. What's on your mind?"

Paul's fist impacted with the older wolf's stomach. "Dick," he grunted, because the asshole knew _exactly _what he was thinking about.

Jared wheezed out a laugh.

_I should've left for Tacoma as soon as I hit eighteen, _Paul lamented. _None of this shit would've happened. _

* * *

><p>Volleyball tryouts were held in the gym directly after school. It was a bit of a thing. La Push was too rainy for most outdoor sports, so volleyball and swimming were the school sports.<p>

Kennedy was good at volleyball. She'd been on the middle school team, and saved up all her pocket money to go to a summer camp specifically about it. _She was good._

She was also a freshman, and Coach Karr wasn't known for putting new meat on the team. The team was made up mostly of juniors and seniors, with a sophomore or two.

No freshman.

Kennedy shoved the doubt away, pulling her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. She'd already put on her shorts, tight black spandex that covered her ass and nothing more, but that was the uniform. She was wearing one of Seth's old shirts, simple white Haynes, with blue paint splattered all over it.

She looked like a hot mess, but it was comfortable, and that's what mattered.

Kennedy walked out of the locker room, Coach Karr waiting at the door. "Name and grade."

"Kennedy Clearwater, freshman," she answered clearly, giving the coach a small smile. He grunted, holding out a sheet of paper with the number 17 emblazoned on it.

"Put it on, stand in line in order."

Kennedy nodded, doing as she was told. As soon as she was in place, she looked into the crowd, catching sight of Seth immediately. she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Idiots," she cooed.

Seth and Embry were at the top of the bleachers, standing on the seats and wildly waving their signs around. She hadn't realized they'd worked together on them.

Seth grinned at her, doing a little hip wiggle and shimmying the sign.

'_KENNEDY IS MY BUMPER' _was written out in neon pink, purple glitter glued out in a swirly pattern than was probably supposed to be a volleyball. Art wasn't exactly her twin's forte.

Embry shoved her twin playfully, jumping to where Seth had been and waving his sign frantically. '_BUMP AWAY THE COMPETITION, KEN-KEN.'_

"Idiots, the both of them,' she laughed, wiggling her fingers at them. They crowed, Seth calling out "That's my sister!" and elbowing Embry.

The girl next to her laughed. "It's kind of cute," she admitted, holding out a hand for Kennedy to shake. "Mia Westerling, senior."

"Kind of," Kennedy agreed, offering her hand as well. "Kennedy Clearwater, freshman."

"And you're trying out?" Mia asked, surprised. "I mean, good luck, but -"

"I'm going to need it," Kennedy cut in dryly. "Yeah,. I figured, even if I don't make it this year, he'll no my face next time."

"Not a bad idea." Mia shifted next to her, poking at the '16' on her chest. "I hate wearing these."

Kennedy made a noise of agreement. "They get in the way," she sighed, pulling her arms up to mime bumping the ball. The paper scraped against the inside of her arms.

"I know, right?" Mia cried, poking one last time at the sign. Kennedy grinned, glad to share her distaste with someone new. She blinked, then turned toward the double doors that lead into the school.

Paul Lahote met her eyes, and Kennedy sucked in a terrified breath.

She'd avoided looking into his eyes since the first time she'd bumped into him. Because it was _terrifying, _the amount of love she could see. He didn't know anything about her, he shouldn't look at her like that, but he did, and that scared her more than anything.

Coach Karr blew the whistle, calling everyone to attention.

Kennedy looked away from the imposing eighteen year old.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, so here's chapter three. I didn't get everything I really wanted, because I wanted Kennedy and Paul to actually <em>talk<em>, but whatever. A big thank you, to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite.

But a couple of things need to be covered.

One, yes, I messed up on Harry's name last chapter. I'll get around to fixing it eventually.

Two, the AP class lasting only for the first term - I talked about it with Nessafly, but just in case someone else is curious about it, too. AP classes are different across the state. I don't know how Washington does it, but I _do_ know how Florida does it, so that's the system I'm going by. Core AP classes, like AP Science or AP Lang, last the entire year. But Humanities isn't a core class, its an elective that happens to have a mirror class in college. It only lasts for one term. AP Exams happen about a week or two before End of Course Exams - so during that week, anyone who took AP Humanities (first or second term) would get a pass out of class to take the exam. That's how I did it, so that's how Kennedy is doing it. I would change it, but I have reasons for not doing so.

_MischevievousAngel0923: _I can certainly tell you don't like imprinting, yes. And I'll do my best to keep the story to what I said it would be - but I have to point out that, at the end of the day, _this is an imprinting story._ Kennedy is not the type of girl who'll except imprinting as an answer, though. I plan on using this line eventually, but I'll write it here for you: "I refused to be loved for anything less than everything I am, Paul. You know nothing about me. Until you know everything about me, understand everything about me, you _don't love me._ Don't tell me you do, not until then. Because I wont. I wont tell you I love you until everything about you is something to me."

If you cant tell, Kennedy is a romantic. She wants an all consuming love - but you'll notice, in the last scene, _she doesn't want it right away._ She's terrified that Paul can love her like that, and she has every right to be. Its unnatural. She's going to make Paul work for it, because that's what she deserves. I wont write anything less for her.

You'll also notice (I hope) that while Paul is imprinted, and happy about it, he isn't actually _happy about it._ No eighteen year old wants to be in love with a fourteen year old. Sorry, that's just my opinion.

As for the Sam/Emily thing - I never actually thought about it, but I definitely did after reading your review. I have something in mind for it already, so thanks for that:)

Anyways, hope that answers everything, or at least you're not too disappointed with the idea.


End file.
